Saphire
"There are two types of friends you can get. One useless type that does nothing to help you, and another type that protects your ass. I love my N.U.K.E..." '- Saphire'' Saphire is a Thing-Thing character created by Alpha27272 and designed by TNT. Most of the personality and traits are set by Alpha, while the rest is made by TNT. They are possibly the second owner of Saphire, since they consider her as a child to them. Saphire's purpose is unknown. She looks very similar to Onyx but in a blue and female version, although their personality is very different. Saphire is one of the most anti-social characters from the Thing-Thing Gang. She is the fastest one and one of the most aggressive members. Saphire loves nuclear bombs and is completely obsessed with the power of explosives. She usually equips the N.U.K.E weapon along with a sharp-bladed sword to fight.Yet, she uses her nukes more than her sword. With an extreme agility, she is experienced at dodging attacks including bullets. She has low strength but high attack speed when it comes to melee attacks. Her main quest is to find the CEO of System Corp. and kill him to revenge. Life in the Labs ''"You're trying to make her unable to be pregnant or what?" '- One of the experimenters, to Saphire's creator Birth Saphire was created with a non-natural hair color, which was a mixture of light navy blue and some turquoise. Her creator's entity is unknown but is possibly male. He removed her eggs to be unable to be pregnant, as well as her breasts. Strangely enough, her tongue had an unique feature. Her tongue is 30 centimeters long and has the shape of a snake tongue. It is possible that she may have been mixed with some reptilian animal, along with some sapphire stone powder. However, her detailed origins are unknown. Escape Attempt When brought to life, she used to be a peaceful and sweet person. As the experiments started and progressed, she began to panic. As a result, causing her to escape the labs. Before she could reach the elevator that leads to the exit of the labs, the guards caught her. They tackled her and injected a sleep-syringe to calm her down. When she woke up, she realized that she was locked in a well-defended containment cell... Making her future escape plans hard to succeed. Mind Control experiment Right after her failure to escape, her creator entered in her containment cell, carrying a helmet with headphones connected on it. There was also an electronic blindfold, making the user only see an empty bright red place. Once he placed the helmet and attached it tight on her skull, she attempted to take it off, however her attempt was unsuccessful. Her creator left the cell and locked her inside. Few seconds later, a strange static sound was playing in the helmet's headphones. These static sounds were used on her to test if it really can control her mind. The sounds play 24 hours, 7 days non-stopping. It also changes the volume and pitch to make sure the subject is "cleared". However, the sounds also damage the sanity of the user. About 2 weeks without social contact Saphire panicked and screamed so loud, releasing all her pain. When her creator entered he began to feel pity for her. After he removed the helmet, she brutally started to assault him, scratching him on all possible spots. The guards came and attempted to use tranquilizer guns to calm her down, but it was unsuccessful: she became immune to tranquilizers. To stop her wrath, they knocked her head with a metal object. Slowly, she fell unconscious. As a result, the experiment was a failure because she became more aggressive and rebellious towards the experimenters. She also became somewhat sadistic. Escape "This is your greatest mistake to do this to me... And to pay, I want you to feel my pain." '- Saphire to her creator'' During training, she successfully sneaked and hacked the computer to the laboratory's arsenal while the guards were distracted by other experimenters. Saphire saw the N.U.K.E on the table, along with a sword and many mini-nukes. She knew it was the time to start her revenge. Before the guards could realize that she was stealing items in the arsenal, she got out and killed any personnel and defenses she saw, resulting a massive explosion in the laboratory. The ceiling began to collapse as well. Quickly, she ran to the exit floor and got out of the labs before the entire place collapsed. Proud of herself, she felt confident enough to get her revenge... Thanks to her N.U.K.E. Abilities and Traits * A little bit experienced at computer hacking. * Saphire's N.U.K.E is the reason why she is considered as a deadlier one. * Fastest character of the TT gang, capable to run in an extreme speed without becoming too exhausted. She also has high stamina. * Weak melee damage, but fast attack speed. * Has the ability to craft and modify explosives, this includes nukes. * Can throw multiple grenades at once. Her maximum is 3 grenades at once. * Immune to tranquilizers. * Reloads 75% faster than an average human. '''Weaknesses *Weakest HP and resistance. *Without her N.U.K.E, she would be an easy target. *Cannot sneak due to her weapon noises. *Cannot stand against multiple enemies at once. *Has headphones-phobia, due to the experiment she suffered in the labs. Personality Saphire is anti-social and hard to befriend with. She would tend to avoid the person's eyes and refuse to engage a conversation with them. She is a fanatic of nuclear weapons and explosives. Saphire is socially dominant, but when romanced, she exposes herself submissive. She is also very grumpy and can become angry quickly, although sometimes she ends up crying. Saphire has a crazy behaviour. Explained by her creator, he said this behaviour could be the remains of helmet's effects. She might overreact anytime and have unusual motives. This does not change the fact that she knows what she is doing. About relationships, she knows how to understand people's feelings, but most of the time doesn't listen to them because she knows it might be a trick. Relationship with Onyx (to Alpha and TNT), it is confirmed that Saphire and Onyx are a couple. However, this is not 100% canon. It starts with Onyx befriending her. As time flies, he begins to have romantic feelings for Saphire and wishes he can tell her someday. Saphire also felt the same way, but not strong as Onyx feels. About a month later, he decided it's the time to reveal his secret. Once revealed, she also admitted she felt the same way. Then they became a couple. They love each other for protection, acceptance, romance and sex. Facts * Even though she can't be pregnant, she is still able to experience sexual intercourse. * Sometimes she might overreact and become crazy (in the good way) for no reason. * Saphire can't drive correctly. Instead, she would imagine being inside a bumper car and she would attempt to hit nearby people or objects. Category:Thing-Thing Related Category:Contributions